Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-6382843-20180323164132
Este foro trata de un rumor relativamente viejo al que no se le dió mucha credibilidad debido a que parecía muy loco. Sin embargo, con los anuncios de juegos recientes, se pudo ver que la lista filtrada presenta varios juegos que si van a salir al mercado. El rumor consiste en una lista de juegos que serán lanzados en Switch de aquí hasta el 2020, con nombres codigo o provisionales (algunos quizás puedan ser definitivos). Por más raros que puedan parecer algunos, hay que tener en cuenta que varios están de acuerdo a declaraciones dadas por Nintendo en el pasado, aún así recomiendo ser cauteloso en cuanto a estos títulos. Dejo por aquí los juegos que podrían ser relevantes para Smash, aunque no pongo los que ya se revelaron (como el Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition): *Yoshi's Cardboard Flip Out (el nuevo Yoshi quizás) *Fire Emblem: Mutiny (el nuevo FE, imagino) *Pokemon Chemical (los dos Pokémon nuevos) *Pokemon Nuclear *Metroid Prime 4: Sylux's Revenge (podría ser Sylux el esperado luchador de Metroid?) *Tekken X Street Fighter *Street Fighter Collection *Punch-Out!! *1080 Snowboarding *Sonic Racing Infinity (este sería el anuncio reciente) *Mario Party 10 Deluxe (esto es necesario?) *The Wonderful 101: Heroic Edition (el ya rumoreado lanzamiento) *Mario & Sonic: Worlds Collide (:D) *Sonic Heroes HD *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Across Islands (el rumoreado Between Worlds de Switch?) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks HD *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time + Baby Bowser’s Goonies (siguiendo la moda) *Xenoblade Chronicles X (ya rumoreado también) *Xenoblade Warriors (personalmente me habría gustado el Star Fox Warriors...) *Super Smash Bros. Royale (tengo la impresión de que este sería provisional) *Star Fox Zero + Star Fox Guard (porque no hacen uno nuevo??) *Super Mario Maker 2 (por lo menos no sería el rumoreado port) *Mario Kart 9 *New Super Mario Bros.: Back n Forth *Mario Stroke Golf *Luigi’s Mansion 3 *Baby Mario & Friends: Yoshi Circle (que es esto?) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Cards Galore *Pokemon IllusionDiamond (el tan comentado remake) *Pokemon RadiantPearl *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards HD (vuelve Zero! viva!) *Chibi-Robo: Power Droid *Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival DX (es esto necesario?) *Animal Crossing: Maple Village (el ya esperado AC nuevo) *Donkey Kong: Banana Bonanza (sería el juego de Retro Studios? Espero que no) *F Zero: Turbo Grand Prix (hype) *Kid Icarus: Rise of the Underworld (hype 2 - sería hecho por Sakurai?) *SNES Remix *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie: Hydro Atrocity (sería Atrocity una referencia al desastre que puede llegar a ser la película?) *Ultra Arms (un nuevo Arms?) *Mii Mania *Mii Fit Switch (vuelve la Entrenadora de Wii Fit?) *Mii Sports Switch *Mii Party Switch *Rayman's 2D Legacy Collection *Final Fantasy XVI *Nintendo 8bit Ambassador All Stars (esto suena interesante) *Wario Land 5 (al fin!) *WarioWare: Joy Lives *Art Academy Masterpiece *Nintendogs: Canine Experiences (ya era hora, espero que lo lanzen con una versión para celulares) *Pikmin 4 (ya obvio) *Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE: Definitive Edition *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker & World Explorer (sería la versión para Switch o una continuación?) *Paper Mario: Sticky Terror *Earthbound Collection (Reggie ya nos decía que tendríamos novedades de Mother) *Dr. Mario: Virus Meltdown *Takamaru: Ninja Slayer (hype 3) *Captain Rainbow HD (hype 4 - me gustaría mucho que lo pongan en Smash, espero que lo publiquen fuera de Japón) *FaceMii *Skyptendo *Nintendo Badge Arcade for Nintendo Switch *Pokémon Bank Esto es lo más importante, pero en la lista completa hay más juegos interesantes. Fuente original: https://imgur.com/E8AltM9